<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signature by ALaterDate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342944">Signature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/ALaterDate'>ALaterDate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALaterDate/pseuds/ALaterDate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey Wardens can sense tainted blood, but it's not always such a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Amell/Anders (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts">Ser_Thirst_A_Lot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Yuletide treat for a discord server member who asked for "Anders’ time spent adventuring with Amell during the events of awakening." Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anders shook his arms wildly, but the tingling spreading to them from his chest didn’t stop.</p><p>“Ugh, how do you stand being around these things? It’s worse than toasting your fingers with an unfocused fire spell. Not that I would know.” He looked to the Warden-Commander.</p><p>One corner of Amell’s lips quirked up. “It’ll grow on you.”</p><p>“That’s the problem!”</p><p>The darkspawn were broken up pieces of gore on the floor, but the tingling feeling in his blood had yet to recede. Unless there were more of them lurking somewhere, but Amell’s relaxed posture telegraphed otherwise.</p><p>He had all his weight leaning on one leg and his staff, the other loosely bent, and his free hand swept through his short brown hair. Certainly not the kind of nonchalance someone who could sense the presence of darkspawn would be showing in the Deep Roads if there were any nearby. Or maybe Amell was just that confident. He certainly had the skills to back it up.</p><p>“Are there any more around?” Anders asked, unable to shake the dread from his own system.</p><p>Amell blinked rapidly now, Anders counted the infinitesimal seconds between each one. The light from Amell’s staff winked pale blue in his dark eyes. Like a guiding star shimmering in the night sky.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not me you’re feeling?”</p><p>“Huh?” Anders snapped still.</p><p>“Wardens share...something… with darkspawn. The taint running through us. We can feel it in them and each other. So if you still feel that overwhelmed by it, perhaps it’s me you’re sensing.”</p><p>“Do you sense <i>me</i>? Are you sensing me <i>right now</i>?”</p><p>It was odd to think about. First his phylactery pointed him out and now this. Was the signal as distinct? At least only Wardens could track it, but there were plenty of Wardens who used to be templars and still held their misguided beliefs.</p><p>Having that kind of connection with Amell though, that part didn’t rile him. They shared more than the bonds and brotherhood of magehood. And more than the taint of membership in the Grey Warden Order.</p><p>Amell stood straighter now and his eyes narrowed a fraction in thought. “I do sense you. I have been. It’s a lighter feeling. Your rhythm is like the purring of a cat. Little vibrations.” He smiled again, that charming quirk of the lips. “I’ve gotten used to it. You’ll see. Come here.” He held his free hand out.</p><p>Anders crossed the darkness into Amell’s embrace. He held him close, limbs exerting a comforting amount of pressure. But as their chests pushed flush together the charge in his blood tensed every muscle.</p><p>“Can you feel the signature of my body? Every Warden’s is unique. Remember mine, and I’ll remember yours.”</p><p>Anders closed his eyes and pushed past the feeling of dread. Beneath it a pattern emerged. A steady beat like raindrops in a mild downpour. Melancholy and beautiful in tandem. That was Amell, steady, sure, constant. A rhythm to set a heart to.</p><p>“Darkspawn feel nothing like you.”</p><p>“That’s extremely reassuring.” Amell’s free hand cupped the side of his face. “Is it still so dreadful for it to grow on you?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>